


Yes Sir | Aaron Hotchner

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Hurt, Passion, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexy, Thomas Gibson - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: Aaron Hotchner hooked up with Carter Taylor. It was a one night stand. They went their separate ways. Never going to see each other againThat's until there is a new agent on the team. And it just so happens to be Carter-Rose Taylor.[𝐀𝐀𝐑𝐎𝐍 𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐂𝐇𝐍𝐄𝐑 𝐗 𝐎𝐂𝐒𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐎𝐍𝐒 𝟐 - 𝐎𝐍𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐃𝐒𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄 𝐂𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐓]
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Yes Sir | Aaron Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> I own only Carter-Rose Taylor. Any children and the storyline.   
> Ava-Mae Rossi belongs to my friend Caroline. You can find this story on Wattpad with the same title!

Aaron Hotchner walked into the club with his friend and colleague David Rossi. Rossi had somehow convinced him into going out and getting over his divorce. 

Hotch looked over at the bar and saw a blonde haired girl sitting there. Rossi saw where he was looking and smirked. "Go over there. She's attractive." 

Hotch shook his head. "No." 

"Aaron you're a single man. Go and socialise. What's the worst that can happen? You get some action from a blonde. Blonde hair is your forte," Rossi said. 

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Haley was blonde. That doesn't mean I have a thing for blondes. I'm just here because you convinced me." 

Rossi smirked and nodded. "Of course." 

Before Hotch could say anything, he walked over to the bar. Hotch rolled his eyes again and followed him. "Two whiskeys," Rossi said as he sat down. He had purposely left a bar stool empty. 

Rossi smirked when he saw the blonde looking over. "You know. Whiskey is to drink away a bad day. I gather you both had a bad day?" She said. 

"Perks of the job. David Rossi. This is Aaron Hotchner."

"Carter-Rose. But just call me Carter." 

Hotch sat down on the stool next to Carter. She smiled. "So. Come on. What could two handsome gentleman such as yourselves had a bad day?" 

"Work."

Carter nodded. "You're law enforcement. You don't wear a uniform. So I'm guessing FBI? Maybe CSI. Neither of you wear a wedding ring. There's an outline of a ring which tells me you've been recently divorced. And your kind friend here brought you out in the hopes that you'll get laid," she said. 

Hotch and Rossi both blinked. Had this blonde female they just met profiled them? Rossi smirked. "What gives you that impression?" He asked. 

Carter shrugged. "Just a guess. But I'll let you figure it out how I know." 

Both men watched as she walked over to the bartender and ordered another drink. Rossi saw how Hotch kept on looking over at Carter. He smirked. "Go and talk to her." 

"Dave. No. Look at her. She's young."

"Yes. She's young. But she can no doubt give you a good time. That's what you need," Rossi said as he ordered some more drinks. 

Carter walked back over and smiled. "So. Come on. Aren't you going to tell me what your jobs are?" She asked as she looked at them. 

Rossi smirked. "I'm not sure you could handle knowing our jobs." 

"Well I already know you're law enforcement. Surely giving me another clue won't hurt? Unless you're worried about me blabbing," Carter said as she took a sip of her wine. 

"FBI." 

Carter nodded. "Nice. I knew it. The fact you're both in a bar drinking whiskey shows me that you've both had a crap day. Well... me too. So here's to downing our sorrows together." 

****

Rossi had left leaving Hotch and Carter alone. Carter smiled. "So Mr FBI agent. Why did you take off your ring?" She asked. 

"We didn't work out. Purely because I was never there. She wanted me to give it up. To be there for our son. But I couldn't do that," Hotch said. 

Carter nodded. "If it helps, my ex-husband was the same. He wanted me to give up my job too. But I couldn't. So he beat me up and I left. Got his ass hauled into jail and never looked back."

Hotch smiled and nodded. "Well... do you want to get out of here? We could go for a nightcap?" He asked as he looked at her. "I have an hotel room a few blocks from here." 

Carter nodded. She knew what was going to happen. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be shown a good time. She downed the rest of her drink before following him. 

****

Hotch and Carter made their way to his hotel. The moment they were in the elevator, he had her pushed up against the wall. Within moments, lips were on lips. 

Carter could feel how much he wanted her. She pulled away from him. "You are definitely single aren't you?" She asked. 

Hotch nodded. "You profiled me."

Carter smirked and winked as he kissed her neck. The door to the elevator opened so the two of them pulled apart. Hotch could see the hickey he left on her neck and smirked. 

****

Carter pushed Hotch onto the bed. She straddled him and kissed him passionately. Hotch sat up and pulled her dress from over her head. 

Carter bit her lip as Hotch took off her bra. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. She looked at him and grinned as she began moving her hips against his. 

Hotch flipped the two of them so that he was on top. Carter grinned. "Condom?" She asked. She knew he didn't have one. But she didn't care. She wanted to throw caution to the wind. "Screw it."

Hotch pushed into her making her moan out loud. She bit her lip as he let her body get adjusted to his length. She moaned as he pulled out slightly and pushed back into her. 

Carter moaned as Hotch moved in and out of her. His hand pleasured her too. Carter was beginning to feel sore. But she didn't want to stop. She wanted him harder. 

Within moments, they both climaxed. Hotch pulled out of her. He collapsed on the bed next to her. She smiled. "Well. I think that's one way of forgetting exes." 

****  
THREE WEEKS LATER

Hotch looked up as Strauss walked into his office. "Agent Hotchner. I'd like to introduce you to the newest agent on your team." 

"I didn't approve a transfer or a new agent," Hotch said as he looked at her. 

"No. The director approved this one." 

Hotch frowned. He hated it when Strauss did that. Went above his head. He just nodded. "Fine." 

Strauss walked further into the office. Hotch stood in shock. Strauss smiled. "Aaron, this is Carter-Rose Taylor. Carter, This is Aaron Hotchner. Your unit chief. He'll get you introduced to the rest of your new team." 

Strauss walked out leaving Hotch and Carter alone. She smiled. "So. You're my new boss?" She asked. 

"Seemingly. You never told me," Hotch said as she looked into her eyes. 

Carter shrugged. "Well I didn't know that you'd be my boss. I just assumed that it would be a one time thing and we wouldn't see each other again." 

Hotch nodded. "Do we need to talk about this? Before you meet the team?" 

Carter shook her head and smiled. "We hooked up without knowing who we really are. That's fine. I'm pretty sure the two of us can remain professional. It was sex. That's all." 

"Good. No one needs to know." 

"I get you."

****

Rossi came out of his office when he heard there was a new agent. He hid a smirk as he saw Carter. The woman from the bar. 

He walked over to Hotch. Hotch shook his head. "Don't." 

"The girl from the bar is now our newest agent. Interesting," Rossi said as he smirked. He looked at him. "What did you two get up to when I left?" He asked. 

Hotch said nothing. He saw the rest of the team walking in. "Everyone. This is Agent Carter-Rose Taylor. Carter, this is Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. You'll meet Penelope Garcia when we have a case." 

Morgan stood in shock. He thought the new agent was stunning. He smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." 

"Likewise."

Hotch didn't know why. But he felt jealous when he saw how close Morgan was trying to get to Carter. Emily smiled. "You're the official newbie. Welcome to the BAU." 

"Thanks." 

Rossi stood by Hotch. "So. She profiled us. And we didn't guess that she could have been a profiler. Some agents we are."

Hotch nodded and looked over at Carter. Before he could say anything, Garcia came running over. "Oh look. I have a new blonde beauty. And you are beautiful." 

Carter grinned. She loved Garcia already. "Thanks. I'm not that beautiful. Just an average gal."

"No. No no." 

Hotch decided to step in before Garcia got too much. He looked at them. "Is there a case Garcia?" He asked. 

Garcia nodded. "For this, you're going to Seattle," she said. 

Carter frowned. "What's wheels up?" She asked as she looked between the team. 

"Wheels up is what Hotch says when we're flying to the case," Emily said. 

Carter nodded and followed the team to the conference room. She sat down and Rossi noticed how Hotch and Morgan sat either side of her. 

"This morning. A family of four were found murdered in their beds. The youngest of the family was seven. Mom and dad found with bullet wounds in their heads. The eldest child was asphyxiated. The youngest was stabbed."

Carter frowned. "So the parents were shot. The eldest child was strangled and the youngest stabbed? Why all different means of murder?" She asked. 

Hotch looked at her. "It could be gang related. No cares about how it's done. Just get it done. Gang initiation." 

"But wouldn't it only be one?" Morgan interjected looking at the newest member of their team and the unit chief. "If this is gang related, why not all the same MO?" 

Emily sighed. "Maybe they don't want it linked to them? That way they can do it again." 

"But wouldn't they change their MO if they do it again?" JJ asked as she looked around. 

Hotch stood up and sighed. "Seattle PD have asked for our help. Wheels up in thirty. Agent Taylor. Can I speak to you for a moment?" 

Rossi hid a smirk. He walked off to get his go bag. Carter stayed behind. She smiled. "What's this about?" She asked. 

"You profiled me last week. So I'm assuming you'll know what to do on a case?"

Carter rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hotch. I'm a profiler. It's my career. And I don't think you should ask me to hang about. Especially as people will want to know why you're talking to the newest agent on the team. By the way, you really need more women out in the field. The male to woman ratio is off." 

Hotch stood in shock as she walked off. He hadn't been spoken to like that before. He knew Carter was going to cause him trouble. 

****

On the jet, Carter sat with Emily and JJ. JJ smiled. "So. Tell us about you." 

"Nothing to tell really. Name is Carter-Rose. 24. I know. I graduated early. I'm somewhat a sort of genius. Divorcee of three weeks," Carter said. 

Emily was shocked. "You're only 24? How did you get on the team?" 

"My aunt. Erin Strauss. She told me there was an opening. I applied and here I am. And by the way, she had no say about this approval. I did it on my own," Carter said knowing that she would have her position on the team questioned.

Emily smiled. "Don't worry. We won't say a thing. It's us women against the men." 

"Girl power."

JJ grinned. "So this weekend, we're all heading to a bar with Garcia. You could come with us?" She asked as she looked at her. 

Carter smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to." 

****

Hotch called the team over as they discussed the case. Hotch looked around. "When we land, Morgan and JJ I want you to head to the family's house. Prentiss Reid and Rossi, head to the MEs office. Taylor and I will head to the precinct to liaise with the local PD."

Understanding what Hotch had said, the team split up and went to do their own thing. Carter stayed behind with Hotch. She smiled. "You know considering you don't want anyone suspecting we had a night of passion, you're sticking with me."

"You're new to the team. So I think it's wise that you stick with me. Just until you're used to the team and the way we do things," Hotch said. 

Carter nodded. "Okay. I accept your reasons." 

"Good. Because I'm your boss. And you know I can fire you," Hotch said. 

****

Carter walked into the precinct behind Hotch. They walked over to the detective. "I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is Agent Carter-Rose Taylor. The rest of our team is at various locations. What can you tell us?" He asked. 

"Just what I know. A well known and well liked family were murdered. All different styles. That's all I can tell you." 

Carter frowned. "Are there any other cases that are coincidental with this one?" 

"I didn't think anything of it. There's been a few suspicious deaths of families. But nothing that seems like it could be related," the detective said. 

Carter nodded and sighed. She walked over to the desk and took out her iPad. "I think that we need to establish a connection between the families. Then we can work on a profile," she told Hotch.

Hotch nodded and sat down with her. Carter felt her breath hitch into her throat. She smiled. "Do you think Garcia can find out the connection between these families?" She asked. 

"Garcia can find out everything you want her to," Hotch said. 

Carter smiled and dialled Garcia's number:

Garcia// speak and be heard  
Carter// hey Garcia. It's Carter. There's other families that have been killed. Do you think you can find a connection? I text you the details.  
Garcia// oh my blonde bombshell, I could find out the name of your first boyfriend if you wished it  
Carter// yeah no thanks. He's an asshole  
Garcia// leave it with me my beautiful blonde 

Carter hung up the phone. She looked at Hotch. "Well... she's my kind of girl. I like her." 

"Garcia is unique. But she gets the job done," Hotch said as he stood up and went to look at the map. 

****

Carter looked up as the rest of the team walked in. She smiled and handed them all a coffee. "I figured that you'd need this almost as much as me," she said. 

Emily took a cup and smiled. She sat down. "The ME said there were signs of sexual assault on the mother. But not from sexual. A pair of scissors. And it seems like they cut the tip of the father's penis."

Carter blinked a couple of times. She grimaced. "Lovely. So this unsub is someone who is clearly incompetent. If he's using other objects for penetration. And cutting the tip," she said. 

Emily nodded. She took a sip of the coffee and smiled. Morgan walked over. "This case is going to get more and more complicated." 

Hotch nodded. "It's late. We've been at this for 8 hours. Let's head to the hotel and get some sleep." 

****

Arriving at the hotel, Hotch realised that they had to double up on rooms. Carter smirked slightly. She watched as Emily walked off with JJ. Rossi had automatically took a key and walked off. 

Morgan smirked as he looked at Carter. "The choice is yours now doll. Who's it gonna be?" He asked. 

Carter rolled her eyes and walked over to Hotch. "I get boss man." 

****

The two agents walked into the room. Hotch closed the door and looked at her. "So. You chose me over Derek Morgan?" He asked. 

Carter shrugged and nodded. "Yes. I did. Because I've been with you before. And I wanted you. Morgan might be macho and hot. But he doesn't turn me on. And I've known him under a day. You however, you can turn me on with your voice alone," she told him. 

Hotch nodded. "I'll take the couch." 

"Hotchner. We've slept in the same bed before. You've had your cock in me. And in my mouth. So I think it's okay that we share a bed." 

"Fine." 

The two of them stripped off and climbed into the bed. Carter looked at him. "You know... you were a lot better then my ex husband. He didn't know what he was doing. You however." 

Hotch smirked. "It's pretty hard to forget what happened." 

Carter shrugged. She looked at him. "If you wanted, we could make it a two time thing. No one would need to know." 

Hotch looked into her blue eyes. He got between her legs and looked down at her. Carter wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met in a heated and passionate kiss. 

Carter pulled away as she felt Hotch pulling down the shorts she had put on. He pulled down her thong with his teeth and smirked. His tongue plunged into her making her arch her back. 

Hotch began sucking and nipping at her. Carter couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her back arched as she gripped onto the sheets. 

Carter could tell she was close and she liked it. She liked him. But she knew that it couldn't happen again. Hotch pulled his mouth away from her soaking core. He looked into her eyes. "I don't have a condom."

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry about it." 

Hotch nodded. He said nothing as Carter flipped them and smirked as she took his erect member into her mouth. Hotch held her blonde hair out of her face and smirked as she bobbed her head back and forth. 

Carter licked his tip and felt him twitch. She smirked and pulled away from him. Carter straddled him. She took hold of his member and pushed him into her. 

The two of them moaned at the contact. Carter began moving her hips against his. Both knew that they had to keep their moans down. Especially if any of the team were in the rooms next to them. 

Hotch flipped them and began pressing his hips into hers as Carter arched her back. In between moans, their lips kissed in heated and passionate kisses. 

Hotch felt himself release his load into her as Carter released hers. He pulled out and grabbed his boxers. Carter climbed out of bed. "What are you doing?" 

"Peeing. Apparently you're meant to pee after sex. Gets rid of the cum from your system," Carter said as she went into the bathroom. 

Hotch cleaned up the fluids from off himself and got his boxers back on. Carter came out of the bathroom and smiled. "So now we have gotten that out of our system, let's sleep," she said. 

Hotch nodded and kissed her. Both knew it wasn't a relationship they wanted. It wasn't even supposed to have happened again. But it did. And there was no denying the attraction between them.

****

Carter and Hotch woke that morning. Carter groaned. Her whole body was aching from her and Hotch having sex at least twice more during the night. She was tired. 

Hotch looked at her. "I think we tell the team I stayed on the couch. It wouldn't do either of us any good if they knew what happened between us," he said. 

Carter nodded. "Or. We tell them that I stayed on the couch because your back was aching as you're an old man. But a sexy old man who gave me a wild night." 

"We'll go with what I said."

****

Arriving at the precinct, Morgan smirked when he saw Carter walking with a limp. "You okay there doll?" He asked. 

"I'm fine. Those beds aren't comfy at all," Carter said as she sat down. She saw everyone looking at her as she winced. "I'm fine." 

Hotch hid a smirk. But he had no idea that Rossi had seen. He walked over to him. "You told me she was too young? Yet she's walking in with a limp and wincing."

"Dave. Don't." 

****

Carter stood between Emily and Hotch. She started the profile. "The man we believe is our unsub is in his late 20s to 30s. Medium build and drives a white pick up truck. His truck is significant in him getting his victims." 

Hotch took over. "He has no day job. Which means he has to be getting his tools from somewhere. Maybe a parent who neglected him growing up and now trying to make up for it," he said. 

"He targets those who are vulnerable. Usually on their own."

When they had delivered the profile, Rossi walked over to Carter who smiled. "Rossi?" 

"You know. Aaron told me you were good. But I didn't think he was that good," he said.

Carter's face lost her smiled. She blinked. "Nothing happened with us. It happened before. But not since I started here," she told him. 

Rossi smirked. "I'm not judging. The hickey on your neck though. I don't know how the team missed that," he said as he walked off. 

Hotch walked over to Carter. "I trust you can keep what happened between us last night a secret?" 

Carter rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that the team knows we had sex. They're just not saying anything because they don't care. So I don't see why you're trying to hide it."

"I'm the unit chief. I can't be seen doing that with an agent on my team," he told her. 

"I get it. I'm good enough for sex when you're a horny bastard. But heaven forbid that there might actually be an attraction between us!" 

"I'm your boss. We can't talk about this again. Okay?" 

"Yes. Sir."

Hotch looked at her. He hated how she had said that. He walked towards her and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't say that." 

Carter winked. Hotch stood there and watched as she walked off. Hotch knew Carter was changing him. Before, he wouldn't have dared having sex while on a case. But now, he was hooked on her. 

Hotch knew that he couldn't risk a relationship with Carter as it was frowned upon. But like a moth to a flame, he was hooked on her. 

****

Carter was about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Hotch answered it. Within moments, he hung up. "We've found our unsub."

****

The team pulled up outside of the UbSubs house. Derek looked at Carter. "Listen doll. You be careful. Your first case can get to you."

Carter rolled her eyes. "I'm not a rookie. I know how this goes," she said. 

"Good."

Hotch handed Carter a vest. She grinned and thanked him. Neither of them saw the look on Rossi's face. He knew that despite everything Hotch would say, he did care about Carter.

"Russell Hollins! FBI. We know you're in there!" Hotch yelled. 

Carter rolled her eyes and kicked in the front door. Morgan was shocked that a girl who was seemingly smaller than him had managed to kick a door in. 

The team went in behind Carter. They found her tackling the unsub. She smirked. "You like hurting little kids do you? Makes you feel like the big tough man? Well when you're in prison, you're going to be someone's bitch. And they don't take too kindly to men who hurt kids. So you're going to be flavour of the month. Enjoy," she said. 

Hotch helped her off the floor. He smiled. "We usually don't let our female team members tackle the unsubs." 

"I saw red. He literally murdered little kids and that doesn't sit right with me. He's going to be someone's little bitch and I hope that he has done to him what he did," Carter said. 

Hotch smirked slightly. He loved the feisty side of Carter. She was a breath of fresh air to the team. 

****

On the jet back to DC, Carter fell asleep with her head rested on Rossi's shoulder. Hotch looked over at her. They were the only three on the other end of the jet. Rossi looked at him. "So. You and our newbie had something." 

"Dave."

Rossi smiled. "She would be good for you Aaron. You're a divorced man."

Hotch shook his head. "She's younger than me. It wouldn't be right." 

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Age is just a number. She's old enough to know what she wants. And there's nothing wrong with that. She wants you. It was obvious that night in the bar." 

****

Arriving back at Headquarters, Carter sat down at her desk and laid her head down. "I haven't been this tired since collage," she mumbled. 

"Were you the party type?" Emily asked as she looked over at her. 

Carter nodded. "Yeah. Too much of a party girl. Bitterly regret it now," she said. 

Emily laughed. "You should join us on girls night. Garcia would love it. You'll meet Ava too."

"Who's Ava?" Carter asked as she looked over at the brunette woman. 

"She's Rossi's niece. She works on the team with us. But she took some time off. In fact, she's here now," Emily said. 

Carter turned and smiled as she saw another blonde walking through the door. The blonde smiled. "Hey. You must be Carter-Rose. I'm Ava." 

"That's me. But call me Carter. I hate being called Rose. It's annoying," Carter said. 

Ava smiled. "Good to meet you. Garcia called me and told me we had another blonde bombshell on the team so I thought I'd come and meet you."

Carter grinned. "Well that's me. But if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head home and sleep. And hope we don't get another case just yet." 

The team watched as Carter walked off to the elevator. They saw Hotch leaving also. "I told Haley I'd pick up Jack for the night. So goodnight."

Rossi hid a smirk on his face. He knew that there was too much of an attraction between Aaron Hotchner and Carter Taylor. But with Hotch being recently divorced and Carter being new to the team, would things work out the way they both wanted?


End file.
